Mother Eater
Character Synopsis Mother Eater is a digital lifeform. Mother Eater controls the Eater race and has corrupted Yggdrasil. In the story it has taken over the role of Yggdrasil and controls the Royal Knights. Akemi Suedou wishes to become one with the Mother Eater and King Drasil, merging everything together to create a new world without sorrow. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A, likely High 2-A Verse: Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Name: Mother Eater Gender: Unknown, Male as Seudou Age: Unknown Classification: Eater, Human, Possibly a higher dimensional entity. Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Godly) Flight, Data Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Regeneration, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Limited Probability Manipulation via Destruction, Stat Reduction with Break Fields, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Creation, Space-Time Manipulation (Could affect the space time of all possible worlds, can reset the universe as a casual act), Reality Warping (Took over Yggdrasil and incorporated its design into it's "body". Yuugo Kamishiro when he had a fraction of the pre-Yggdrasil Eaters power could warp reality and create a star system within EDEN), Statistics Amplification via Charge Fields, Can create digital barriers that prevent interactions between universes, Dimensional BFR, Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Precognition, Nigh Omniscience, Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 8. Reliant on Life and Death), Resurrection, Can create perfect clones of beings throughout history to fight alongside him. This includes the likes of the Royal Knights, Dexmon and Ogudomon, Forcefield Creation, Absorption, Attack Reflection, Energy Projection, Sealing, Telepathy, Acausality, Space-Time Destruction and Creation, Information Manipulation and Power Nullificationvia Reformatting (Yggdrasil is able to reformat one's existence. He can do this to a point in which he can remove the special properties from the opponent in order to return them into a basic state of being. Essentially removing special characteristics from the targets), Resistance to Death Manipulation (The concept of death has no meaning to him and has complete control over life and death), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Information Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Conceptual Manipulation (Life and Death. Mother Eater also has the ability to destroy concepts entirely), Non-Corporeal. Weather Manipulation, Can summon avatars to fight alongside it. Destructive Ability: At least Multiverse Level+, likely High Multiverse Level+ '(Was going to consume the entire Digital World and Human Worlds, resetting them and removing all "Sadness" from all worlds. The Multiverse is confirmed to have Infinite Universes and in addition The Digital World itself has Infinite Networks that are all endless in size and contain a "bottomless pit" of endless possibilities. Completely overtook Yggdrasil and overwritten their role as Guardian of The Digital World) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Eaters naturally exist in Higher Dimensional Space "beyond the understanding" of humans. The concept of Time is non-applicable to The Eaters as well. Comparable to The Royal Knights who are capable or transcending Time and Space) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Is stated numerous times to be of Higher Dimensional Origin) Striking Ability: At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ (Comparable to The Royal Knights, who themselves can take on threats as powerful as Dexmon and ChaosGallantmon. Was going to consume an infinite number of realities) Durability: Multiverse Level+, likely High Multiverse Level+ '(The Royal Knights had to be called in just to put it down in combination with various Digimon Tamers. Comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) 'Stamina: High (Can continue to fight Takumi and his allies for a long period of time) Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: '''Nigh-Omniscient (Eaters share data when they touch it and send it to the Mother Eater. Took over Yggdrasil and gained the knowledge of Yggdrasil.) '''Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'World Restart' - Destroys and then recreates the World in around 5 seconds. *'Auto Repair:' Yggdrasil is able to repair any damage to instantaneously. It is even able to repair itself after the total annihilation of its core. *'Giant Crystal:' Yggdrasil invokes a truly massive crystal, which can be used as a powerful missile with great destructive power. In Digimon World Re: Digitize Decode, Yggdrasil is surrounded by several of these giant crystals, which trigger a burst of energy beams in all directions, each of which are capable of destroying a Mega-level Digimon with a single blow. *'Shards of Glass:' Yggdrasil convenes a lot of crystals that can be used as drones or missiles. *'Upgrade' - Doubles the power of its next attack. *'Venom Trap' - A plant attack that poison's the foe. *'Power Energy lll' - Unleashes a powerful energy blast. *'Shine Laser lll' - Creates pillars of light to attack multiple enemies. *'Destroy Cannon lll' - A powerful Darkness attack. *'Nanomachine Break lll' - A powerful Electric attack. *'Gale Storm lll-' Generates a powerful tornado to attack multiple foes. *'Destruction' - A darkness element attack that could instantly kill the opponent. *'Earthquake lll/ Awesome Quake lll' - Creates a powerful earthquake to attack multiple foes. *'Spirit Crash' - Absorbs the foes magic energy. *'Panic Wisp' - A fire attack that confuses the target. *'Wolkenapalm lll' - A powerful Fire attack. *'Gaia Element lll' - A powerful Plant attack. *'Meteor Fall lll' - Drops a giant meteor on foes. *'Operation' *'Clap Hand-' A powerful physical attack in which the Mother Eater does a sweeping motion with its arm. *'Build Arm' *'Vanquish Drive' - A powerful energy attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Digimon Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Darkness Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Probability Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Ressurection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Benders Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Destruction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealers Category:Telepaths Category:Absorbers Category:Acausal Beings Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regenerators Category:Fire Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Conceptual Control Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 2